All grown up
by NEGIGHikaruyuy
Summary: Just a little fluff, Ash is about seventeen and he goes a get together brock sets up with him and everyone else. Please R+R
1. Ash and Misty

Hik~ Hiya everybody! LOOKY I WROTE A POKEMON FIC!  
Pikachu~ Chu?  
Heero~ I am so happy for you *cough couch *  
Wufei ~ AHHHHH RAT!  
Pikachu~CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! zaps wufei  
Wufei~ Eh....  
Heero~ Just get on with It hik!  
Hik~ Fine, uh I don't own any of the Poke char's and I haven't seen the show in a while so.... Sorry, uh enjoy! ^^;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was hot and glaring, Ash was never more thankful for his hat. This had to have been the hottest day ever. He trudged along the road sluggishly, his Pikachu doing the same. "I really don't think this little meeting is worth it..." Ash mumbled, Broke had called him last week to tell him that he and all the others from his days as a traveling pokemon Trainer, school had gotten in his way. 17 and a good student all his spare time was spent training his pokemon but he had not had a challenging battle in some time.  
"Chu..." Pikachu looked up at his master, his little button eye's sparkling despite his exhaustion.  
"Yeah, your right.... I miss them too..." he muttered, wide brown eye's held a kind of scorning mirth. Ash had taken back to his old style for the occasion, blue jeans that hugged his hips nicely, tight black shirt, an over shirt vaguely resembling his old one, and not to forget his ever worn and old hat. He kicked up some dust as he walked causing his Pikachu to sneeze.  
  
~  
Misty shifted uncomfortable, she was compition for some of Ash's other female friends, or so she thought. She couldn't remember all of there names and they didn't remember hers but they all had on thing in common...Ash. She hadn't seen him for years, he should be 17 now and from the buzz every other girl in the room had been paid a visit by the elusive creature. All misty remembered was the slight attraction to the little kid who wrecked her bike but nothing else. She rubbed the palms of her hands on her thighs, her shorts in the same sort cut off style she always wore.  
"Yo Misty!" Tracey called as he came threw the door, waving at her cheerfully. He went over to her and She flashed him a smile.  
"Hey Tracey! What's up?"  
"Nuthin..." Tracey looked around expectantly, "So where's Ash?"   
Misty shrugged, why was it that the only thing any one wanted to talk about was him? "How should I know?"  
"Well, I would think you would know." Tracey blinked, his confusion evident on his face.  
Just then the room went silent, some one had just entered the door. Tracey and Misty turned to face the door. There stood Ash, just as always all attention was drawn to him, he looked so much like he did then again he also looked completely different. Wild black hair only slightly tamed by his old hat, his black shirt clinging in all the right places not unlike his faded jeans. And his over shirt just made a girl wish that she could pull it off. Pikachu popped up on his shoulder, "Chu?" All the girls save Jessie and Misty immediately went in to cue mode.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Was the chorus they all sang. Misty was to amazed by the change from that cut little boy to... to...to THAT!  
"Thunk" She was down for the count, passed out on the floor. What would you have done if you suddenly saw the kid you turned down like years later and he was a total babe? I thought so.  
~  
She began to wake up slowly, "Man I just had the weirdest dream..." she muttered, the fuzzy version of a really hot guy that vaguely reminded her of Ash floated in her mind.  
Her eye's fluttered open and BOOM, there he was looking down at her, one black eyebrow lifted in a condescending way, the entire rooms attention on them. "You ok Mist?"   
"Thunk." Out like a light, who could reset a voice so...well you know.  
~   
Ash straightened, he wasn't sure what happened. He just got there and Misty passed out. "What happened?" He asked Brock perfectly unaware how every one was staring at him. After all, he had visited a lot of the people here only about two years ago before he got his braces off.   
Brock shook his head to get over the immediate shock. "Oh, I don't know," A sneaky grin snuck onto his face, "Maybe she was just a little surprised to see you."  
Ash blinked, his mind not having matured as fast as the rest of him, he was perfectly unaware of what Brock found so funny. "Brock?"  
Brock was laughing into his hand, He knew that this was a good Idea; He knew that someone was going to be blown away. True, he himself had found himself amazed by the transformation but it was obvious that Misty had not been by far more surprised.  
Jessie came up to Ash and looked him over disbelieving, "Twerp?"  
"I AM NOT A TWERP! PIKACHU GO!" Ash shouted, Pikachu reacted in suit giving Jessie the shock of her life. Jessie twitched inadvertently. Some one was poking his biceps, Ash blinked down at James.  
"Are they real?" James asked in awe.  
"PIKACHU!"  
James went down for the count next to Jessie.  
Ash turned to Tracey, Brock currently to busy laughing. Tracey had a dazed look on his face, "What is up with everybody!?"   
Tracey blinked, "Uh..." but before he can say anything else every girl awake in the room surged forward to 'attack' poor Ash.  
~  
Misty sat on the bed in her hotel room; the party was still going on down stairs. Nurse Joy had put her in bed shortly after Ash had been glomped. She shifted, standing up she walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She wrinkled her nose, she was tall and well formed curved in all the right places but she wasn't someone whose beauty demanded ANY attention. Next to Ash she would look very plain, her red hair the only thing saving her from being homely. She began to think about changing into something a little less casual, she snapped her suspenders. "Oh well..." She muttered, no use, any way this time she would be ready for Babezilla.  
She waited for the elevator tapping her foot impatiently. Just then the door opened and Ash stood in the corner, a look of relief washing over his face when he saw her. Misty's voice caught in her throat, she thought she could handle this but GOD! Her knee's where jelly and it took every once of her being to keep the blush down.  
"Aw Misty I am sure glad to see you! I need you to beat of all the others!" He grinned clapping his hands together and bowing down in front of her pleadingly.   
Then the old Misty surfaced, she would just mask her attraction the way she did when they where kids. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO HELP A KID LIKE YOU?" She put her hand on her hip and stuck her nose in the air.  
Ash stood and blinked his pretty brown eyes at her; he was about a head taller than her. "I'm not a kid..." She felt his eye's, "Dude, what happened to you?" His voice sounded cruel and sarcastic.  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"   
"You don't look the same, you look.... Different."  
Misty suddenly found herself uncontrollably angry, "WELL DUH!"  
Ash held his hands up defensively, "Whoa, hang on Mist, I didn't mean anything bad by it," he gave a lopsided grin and Misty almost lost her anger but she was to skilled to lose it entirely.  
"OH YAH!" She pushed him and he hit the elevator door with a thunk, her had his back pressed up against the wall and Misty glaring daggers at him as she leaned into him.  
Ash swallowed nervously, old fear resurfacing, he remembered now why they ever got together. "Uh... ehe, yah..."  
Misty wasn't sure what she was doing, "yah...?" she was moving closer to him, his sweet hot breath on her face, she was drunk with the scent of him, a kiss was so close and Ash's eye's where wide with surprise as she got closer, her hand resting on his chest as she stood to her tip toes to reach his lips, but just then, the moment before her blissful kiss the elevator door open and the pair fell back into it. Pikachu saw them fall being it was he in the elevator.  
A little angry that his master had left him he, "PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" gave them a powerful shock. The pair twitched inadvertently. "Chu?" Pikachu nudged Ash's cheek with his nose. "Chu?"  
"Eh... Pikachu..." Ash muttered. He regained his thoughts and, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
~  
Misty had locked herself in her room two hours ago, and various friends had come to pound on the door from time to time, but never once did she hear Ash slam on the door. "He has probably already gone back to pallet town..." She held her head in her hands, what had she been thinking, how could she have done that. Abra had to have made her. She would never even want to... no wait she wouldn't have ever wanted to back then but this was now and some 'things' had changed. "Why? Why? WHY?" She pounded her forehead with her palm. '  
"thump," something fell on her balcony, but wht did that matter. She had just ruined one of the best friendships she had ever had.   
"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" She shouted at herself.  
"Who ever said you where stupid?"  
Misty's heart stopped, she knew that voice, that oh to sweet voice. "Ash..." Her voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. She had her back to him but she could just picture the bishonen leaning against the wall with his own child like calm.  
"Whats wrong Mist? You seem kind off down." She could hear his lopsided grin in his voice, "Boy Trouble?" Misty swallowed nervously, a knot in her throat choking the breath form her lungs. "Yeah, well I know how you feel, see there is this girl I have known for a long time and she's always been a total babe but she won't have anything to do with me because I wrecked her bike. Do you know who I'm talking about...?" He was walking up behind her.  
"Who?" she croaked out. His arms slipped around her from behind.  
"You," He whispered, his lips brushing her ear. She shivered in bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hik~ ^__^ I finally finished one.  
Heero~ Wow.........  
Wufei~ *nose bleed*  
Pikachu~ PIKA PIKA!   



	2. Sneaky Pikapi's and Duplica enters stage...

Hik~ alright here is the second bit, hope yah'll like\  
Heero ~ *grumbles somethiong about stupid eletric rats*  
  
  
  
Misty's mind slowly began to clear, opening her eye's she found her self in the elevator , the recently zaped Ash by her side. Was his confesion of love a dream. Misty shoke of all memories of her fevered dreams and looked up at Ash who was currently cowering in the corner. "Please, Mist, don't kill me, it wasn't my fault that Pikachu zapped you I swear!"  
"Damn," She muttered  she glared up at him, angry at the realization.  
Ash winced at the harshness in her voice. "I said I was sorry..."  
"voosh," the elevator door closed and began to move down.  
"Aw, no, I don't want to deal with those girls any more..." Ash moaned shaking his head.   
"Ding" They reached the floor, the door opened and Ash ducked to hid behind the fumming Misty.  
"Oh hey Misty!" Duplica said happily as she stepped into the elevator, Ditto on her shoulder. "You seen Ashy-boy?"  
"Voosh" Teh door closed.  
"DUH!" Misty side stepped and Ash fell out from behind her.  
"Ashy-boy.... what you doing?"  
"Ditto?"  
ASh blinked and a smile broke out across his features. "DUPLICA! MAN AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU! Finally a girl who is normal!" He threw a look at misty who stuck her nose up in the air, "I didn't know you where here!"  
"Yeah, I just got here, " Duplica took a step back and examined him, "Every one is saying how much hotter you are but..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, then shruged "But i alway;'s thoought you where a cute kid so no worries pal, I won't wig out!" She grined and Misty found herself intensly Jealous of how easy the other girl talked to him.  
Ash blushed Vermilion and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks Duplica-chan..."  
"no prob!" She winked at him coyly.  
Misty's fists clenched, her nails digging painfully into her palms. "Hey Duplica..." She forced herself to say, her teeth grinding as she attempted to smile.  
Duplica waved at her red headed friend, Ditto hoped off her shoulder and went to imitate pikachu. "Hey where is Phsyduck?"   
Misty grumbled, "I left him at my sister's..."  
Ash blinked, "yah know, In all the excitment i kinda forgot about him..." He let out a nervouse laugh.  
Misty openly glared at him.  
"Yo Ashy-Boy, what you do to make Misty so mad...?" Duplica whispered to him.  
"uh..."  
"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Misty shouted.  
Duplica put her hands on her hips, "Gollie Misty, calm down..."  
"CALM DOWN!??"   
"Is it just me or is it getten hot in here..." Ash muttered shouldering off his over shirt, he sat down next to Pikachu and Ditto.  
Misty whirled to glare at Ash but he was over shirtless "THUNK" out like a light.  
"Misty?" Duplica poked her friends cheek, she looks up at Ash, perfectly unaffected, "Whats wrong with Misty?"  
"How should I know, it's like every time I turn around she passes out!"  
"Pikapi?"  
Duplica blinked and looked down at Misty a sudden blush rizing in her cheek's "Ash, I think Misty has a crush on you..."  
"Thunk,"ASH, out like a light.  
"Ash? Misty?"  
"Pika?  
"Ditto?"  
Duplica shook her head, "It ever goin to work, they just aint ment for each other..." She shook her head.  
"ding"  
"Oh, Ditto this is our floor,"  
"Ditto?" Hopes back onto Duplicas shoulder, waving back at pikachu as the door closes.  
"Pikachu..." has sneaky look on kawaii little face, *PIKACHU!!!!!!" Electricut attack and shorts out all the hotels power, the elevator stop's    
  
  
~  
Hik~ you like?  
Heero~ How could they, nothing got blown up...  
Hik~ PIKACHU GO!  
Pikachu~ PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!! *zaps heero*  
Hik~ *smiles sweetly* Please reveiw...


	3. To thunk or not to thunk

Hik~ I bet cha'll thought I'de never be back!  
Heero~ I wouldn't be so lucky.....  
Hik~................ back to the story.  
  
  
"..........." Silence echoed threw the elevator.... Pikachu was begining to feel alittle regretful. MEan while, else where in the hotel....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" It was mas chaos, with all the lights out and all the girls wondering where Ash was no standbyer was safe. "Where is he!? Where is he!? Oh My poor little Ash! I hope his Hott body is alright....'" was the basic dialogue that spilled from each girls lips.  
~~  
"Gah..." Ash moaned rather suddenly, sending pikachu a little shoke of static electricty as he rolled over onto the unsuspecting electric rat. "my head....... " Clutching his head he sat up, much to Pikachus liking. "Oh no!" And it would just figure that Ashes shirt would be a bit torn and hang completlyoff one shoulder. Looking around franticly he spotted Misty. "Mistyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He whined, crawling over to her in the dim light, "Wake uuuuuuuppppp." He poked at her cheek in a childish manner.   
  
"Gimme' my....bike...." Misty muttered in her sleep...rather sweetly....who'de a thunk it?  
  
"MISTY!" ASh shouted suddenly in her ear.  
  
"YAOW!" The red head jumped nearly five feet into the ear. "Neahhhh...." she rubbed her ear, her nose scrutched up, back to Ash...... Lucky Misty..... we all know what would happen should she see him unprepared. "WHy'de you do that Baka! You could Deafen sombody!"  
  
Ash pouted...."Misty? Me thinks we stuck?"  
  
Misty blinked, looking up at the emegency light up in the cornor of the elevator which lent to the dim glow of the small cub. "Great observations genius...how do we get unstuck?"  
  
"I dun knowwwwwwww..... " Ash turned to his Pikachu....."I GOT IT!" he sprang up suddenly, causring Misty to look at him  
  
"Thunk"..... out like a light....boy this is getting old.  
~  
Later, once Ash had revived Misty, '" We can go threw the emergency exit and maybe pry open the door and then we could get out!"  
  
"......Yeha that'll work."  
  
"Hey! It worked on Die hard!" Ash puted at misty and batted his lashes, "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"   
  
"thunk." Misty was down for the count.  
  
"Geeze.... I gotta stop doing that!" Ash groaned....more than just annoyed... Misty ahving a crush on him was begining to have more disadvantages than advantages....Wait...Misty had a crush on him? "Thunk" I bet you know what happened. 


End file.
